lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Bell Tower Phantom Event/Map
Special map for the Bell Tower Phantom Event. There are 5 stages that do not require to complete. Two are quiz stages and the other three are styling battle stages. Complete these stages to collect Memory Gears . You are given 3 free attempts per day and may reset the attempts for styling battle stages for 30 each. Stages 1 - Town Girl *Quiz Stage Town Girl You are outsiders? What are you stealthy doing here? Answer my question right and I'll let you in! 2 - Suzu's Quiz *Quiz Stage Toto A phantom in bell tower? Sounds like the show Opera Phantom by December Troupe. Are you here to trace the romantic legend? 3 - Ghost Legend *Style: *Tags: *Opponent: Cali **Base score: 30,000 **Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank **Skills: Smile 3, Critical Eye 8, Picky Immune 5, Picky Bounce 2 Cali Where there is news there is me! I've heard word of the phantom. Defeat me if you want to know Cali's exclusive news! *'Cali': The December Troupe's 'Phantom of the Opera' is underway! Why did Sofia appear in a remote town after the play? Are there truly phantoms in the belfry? We shall find out soon... *'Momo': Isn't that Cali? If she's here, that must mean something big is happening, right? *'Cali': Nikki, Momo, why are you here? *'Nikki': We were passing by and overheard a girl talking about rumors of a phantom in a belfry. We thought we should check it out. *'Cali': I'm here for the rumor, too! It's said in the abandoned belfry outside the town, there is a girl dancing in the moonlight to a soft wailing song! *'Cali': When a few curious people went to investigate, they were scared off by falling rocks and chandeliers, and bloody handprints on the walls... *'Cali': The old men in town say that there's a phantom living in it who doesn't like being disturbed by outsiders. *'Nikki': Sounds like the December Troupe's famous play, 'The Phantom of the Opera!' *(Just then, a girl in a purple dress approaches from the direction of the belfry) *'Momo': Guys, look! Sofia's back! *'Nikki': Did you go to the belfry because of the rumor too, Sofia? *'Sofia': Yes. The belfry reminded me of an old friend, so I went there to take a look. *'Nikki': What old friend are you talking about? *'Sofia': He was a watchmaker. I promised that I would go see him once I realized my dream, but he's been missing for the last nine years... *'Momo': Did you find him in the belfry? *'Sofia': No, that wasn't the watchmaker. *'Nikki': That makes sense. He has been missing for many years; finding him wouldn't be that simple... *'Sofia': You're right. But maybe one day, I'll see him again. After all, we have our promise... I should be getting back to the rehearsal. See you. *(After Sofia has left) *'Momo': Nikki, let's check out that belfry. Maybe we can find some clues about Sofia's friend! *'Cali': But before that, let's have a quick matching contest! The theme is Sofia's look in the 'Phantom of the Opera:' Classical, elegant clothing in the style of the Pigeon Empire! 4 - Bell Tower Phantom *Style: *Opponent: Sofia **Base score: 30,000 **Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank **Skills: Smile 3, Critical Eye 1, True Love 3, Clock 2 Christine Please... help... Help me... put on... dancing dress, gorgeous... Find... memory, of master... *'Nikki': Is that the haunted belfry? Such an ancient building standing tall in the moonlight; it's actually quite romantic... Hey Momo, did you hear that? Somebody is singing! *'Momo': But... their singing is so awful! Let's go inside and see who's responsible! *(Nikki and Momo climb up to the second floor, and open the first door they see. Beyond is a room full of cogwheels, machinery, discarded clocks, and assorted maintenance tools) *(Standing before a gigantic cog with a wrench in hand is an old watchmaker. He glares coldly at his reckless intruders) *'Clockmaker': This is my belfry. I am not accepting any visitors right now, much less trespassers such as yourselves, now leave! *'Momo': T-There really is a watchmaker in here! But... what about the dancing girl? *'Nikki': That watchmaker looks really angry, we'd better get out of here! *(Nikki and Momo exit the room through a nearby door. The door creaks shut on itself as soon as they step outside) *(Just as the two are about to go down the stairs, they are stopped in their tracks by some strange sounds) *'Momo': Huh? Who's there?! *(A young maiden appears on the steps, a clockwork spring jutting out from her back... it appears this girl was created by the watchmaker!) *'Clockwork Girl': Please... h-help me... *'Momo': Holy cow, the clockwork girl can talk, too! *'Nikki': How can we help you? *'Clockwork Girl': Find... Master's memory... please... h-help me... *'Momo': Master's memory? Did the watchmaker lose his memory? *'Clockwork Girl': Please... h-help me... *(The clockwork girl repeats her message, her limbs swinging around erratically. Her voice is just as stiff as her peculiar movements) *'Momo': Hey, what's the big idea! You almost hit me! *'Nikki': Doesn't it look kind of like... dancing? *'Momo': Dancing? Wait, I got it! She must be the dancing girl in the belfry! *'Nikki': So how do we help her? *'Momo': Nikki, try changing into a beautiful dancing dress; maybe it'll jar the watchmaker's memories! 5 - Memory Pendelum *Style: *Tags: *Opponent: Winter Coat Girl **Base score: 30,000 **Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank **Skills: Smile 5, Critical Eye 4, Sleeping 1, Clock 1 Momo A bell tower with a specter... Somehow it feels a bit cold here, Nikki, did you bring some warm clothes here? *(Nikki puts on the dress and, the moonlight pouring in through the window, she was bathed in gentle light. The clockwork girl starts singing a different song) *(Suddenly, a bell chimes, marking the hour) *(The door to the second-floor room opens, and the watchmaker comes out. He is stunned at the sight of Nikki, his hand trembling, but still with an indifferent expression) *'Clockwork Girl': Master... Master... *(The clockwork girl struggles to move her creaking body towards the watchmaker. She reaches out her hand, but stumbles on the last step and falls to the ground) *(The loud noise seems to shake the watchmaker from his stupor. He picks up the clockwork girl in his arms and, with a look of surprise mixed with anger, barks back towards Nikki) *'Clockmaker': I won't tell you again: NO TRESPASSING! Now get out! *'Momo': What's your problem! We're just trying to help you regain your memory! *'Clockwork Girl': Master... They... are not... *(Without another word, the watchmaker carries the clockwork girl back into the room, her parts rattling loudly the whole way) *'Nikki': Let's go, Momo. *(Nikki and Momo go to exit the belfry. As they turn to close the door, they hear the watchmaker's voice from above) *'Clockmaker': Don't worry, Christine; I'll fix you up, good as new. You'll see. *(Nikki and Momo sit down to rest in the meadow surrounding the belfry, the beautiful, almost surreal landscape doing nothing to quell their irritation) *'Momo': That watchmaker has some screws loose, huh! *'Nikki': Calm down, Momo. After all, we did break into his belfry. *'Momo': You're right... but that clockwork girl was so beautiful. If she didn't look like she's been neglected for years, she would be even more amazing! *'Nikki': Yeah, that watchmaker is actually pretty talented, isn't he? *'Momo': But we still don't know if his memory's back... *(Suddenly, a loud ticking resonates from the belfry, like the winding up of a clock. A clear and soulful voice begins to sing, and Nikki and Momo look at the belfry's top. *(By the window, a handsome man stands opposite a dancing girl who spins and shows the large clockwork spring in her back, which Nikki feels like she has seen before) *(The wind breezes over Nikki's arms and through the girl's hair as the bell rings once more) *(If his memories can be found, then perhaps old friends can be reunited) *'Momo': The wind is picking up, Nikki. Change into some warm clothes and let's hurry back. Quiz Category:Events Category:Event Maps Category:Bell Tower Phantom Event